The proliferation of transaction cards, which allow the cardholder to pay with credit rather than cash, started in the United States in the early 1950s. Initial transaction cards were typically restricted to select restaurants and hotels and were often limited to an exclusive class of individuals. Since the introduction of plastic credit cards, the use of transaction cards have rapidly proliferated from the United States, to Europe, and then to the rest of the world. Transaction cards are not only information carriers, but also typically allow a consumer to pay for goods and services without the need to constantly possess cash, or if a consumer needs cash, transaction cards allow access to funds through an automatic teller machine (ATM). Transaction cards also reduce the exposure to the risk of cash loss through theft and reduce the need for currency exchanges when traveling to foreign countries. Due to the advantages of transaction cards, hundreds of millions of cards are now produced and issued annually, thereby resulting in need for companies to differentiate their cards from competitor's cards.
Initially, the transaction cards often included the issuer's name, the cardholder's name, the card number, and the expiration date embossed onto the card for, among other things, creating an imprint on credit card transaction forms. The cards also usually included a signature field on the back of the card for the cardholder to provide a signature to protect against forgery and tempering. Thus, the initial cards merely served as devices to provide data to merchants and the only security associated with the card was the comparison of the cardholder's signature on the card to the cardholder's signature on a receipt along with the embossed cardholder name on the card. However, many merchants often forget to verify the signature on the receipt with the signature on the card.
Due to the popularity of transaction cards, numerous companies, banks, airlines, trade groups, sporting teams, clubs, and other organizations have developed their own transaction cards. As such, many companies continually attempt to differentiate their transaction cards and increase market share not only by offering more attractive financing rates and low initiation fees, but also by offering unique, aesthetically pleasing features on the transaction cards. As such, many transaction cards included not only demographic and account information, but the transaction cards also include graphic images, designs, photographs and security features.
Administrative and security issues, such as charges, credits, merchant settlement, fraud, reimbursements, etc., have increased due to the increasing use of transaction cards. Thus, the transaction card industry started to develop more sophisticated transaction cards which allowed the electronic reading, transmission, and authorization of transaction card data for a variety of industries. For example, magnetic stripe cards, optical cards, smart cards, calling cards, and supersmart cards have been developed to meet the market demand for expanded features, functionality, and security. In addition to the visual data, the incorporation of a magnetic stripe on the back of a transaction card allows digitized data to be stored in machine readable form. As such, magnetic stripe reader are used in conjunction with magnetic stripe cards to communicate purchase data received from a cash register device on-line to a host computer along with the transmission of data stored in the magnetic stripe, such as account information (e.g., entity issuing the card and/or the person to whom the card is issued) and expiration date.
Due to the susceptibility of the magnetic stripe to tampering, the lack of confidentiality of the information within the magnetic stripe and the problems associated with the transmission of data to a host computer, integrated circuits were developed which could be incorporated into transaction cards. These integrated circuit (IC) cards, known as smart cards, proved to be very reliable in a variety of industries due to their advanced security and flexibility for future applications.
As magnetic stripe cards and smart cards developed, the market demanded international standards for the cards. The card's physical dimensions, features and embossing area were standardized under the International Standards Organization (“ISO”), ISO 7810 and ISO 7811. The issuer's identification, the location of particular compounds, coding requirements, and recording techniques were standardized in ISO 7812 and ISO 7813, while chip card standards were established in ISO 7813. For example, ISO 7811 defines the standards for the magnetic stripe which is a 0.5 inch stripe located either in the front or rear surface of the card which is divided into three longitudinal parallel tracks. The first and second tracks hold read-only information with room for 79 alpha numeric characters and 40 numeric characters, respectively. The third track is reserved for financial transactions and includes enciphered versions of the user's personal identification number, country code, currency units, amount authorized per cycle, subsidiary accounts, and restrictions. More information regarding the features and specifications of transaction cards can be found in, for example, Smart Cards by Jose Luis Zoreda and Jose Manuel Oton, 1994; Smart Card Handbook by W. Rankl and W. Effing, 1997, and the various ISO standards for transaction cards available from ANSI (American National Standards Institute), 11 West 42nd Street, New York, N.Y. 10036, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The incorporation of machine-readable components onto transactions cards encouraged the proliferation of devices to simplify transactions by automatically reading from and/or writing onto transaction cards. Such devices include, for example, bar code scanners, magnetic stripe readers, point of sale terminals (POS), automated teller machines (ATM) and card-key devices. With respect to ATMs, the total number of ATM devices shipped in 1999 is 179,274 (based on Nilson Reports data) including the ATMs shipped by the top ATM manufacturers, namely NCR (138-18 231st Street, Laurelton, N.Y. 11413), Diebold (5995 Mayfair, North Canton, Ohio 44720-8077), Fujitsu (11085 N. Torrey Pines Road, La Jolla, Calif. 92037), Omron (Japan), OKI (Japan) and Triton.
Many of the card acceptance devices require that the transaction card be inserted into the device such that the device can appropriately align its reading head with the relevant component of the transaction card. Particularly, many ATMs require that a transaction card be substantially inserted into a slot in the ATM. After insertion of the card into the slot, the ATM may have an additional mechanical device for further retracting the transaction card into the ATM slot. To activate the ATM, the ATM typically includes a sensor, such as a phototransistor and a light emitting diode (LED), which emits light onto a card surface and the phototransistor receives light from the LED. A card blocks the infrared radiation from the phototransistor, therefore indicating that a card has been detected. A typical LED in an ATM is an IRED (infrared emitting diode) source having a wavelength in the range of about 820-920 nm or 900-1000 nm, which is not present in ambient light at the levels needed by a phototransistor sensor. The spectral sensitivity curve of the typical phototransistor is in the range of about 400-1100 nm. However, the visible spectrum is about 400-700 nm, and the spectral sensitivity of the phototransistor is about 60% at 950 nm and 90% at 840 nm. Thus, visible light is not part of the analog-to-digital algorithm. Moreover, ISO 7810, clause 8.10 requires that all machine readable cards have an optical transmission density from 450-950 nm, greater than 1.3 (less than 5% transmission) and from 950-1000 nm, greater than 1.1 (less than 7.9% transmission).
For the card to be detected by the ATM, the light is typically blocked by the card body. Moreover, the amount of light necessary to be blocked by a card is related to the voltage data received from the analog to digital conversion. The voltage range of the sensor is typically in a range of about 1.5 V to 4.5 V. When a card is inserted into a sensor, the voltage drops to less than 1.5 V indicating the presence of a card in the transport system. After the card is detected by the phototransistor, the magnetic stripe reader scans the magnetic stripe and acquires the information recorded on the magnetic stripe. A manufacturer of the LED sensor device in an ATM is, for example, Omron and Sankyo-Seiki of Japan, 4800 Great America Parkway, Suite 201, Santa Clara, Calif. 95054.
As previously mentioned, transaction cards and readers typically follow various ISO standards which specifically set forth the location of card data and compounds. However, because numerous companies produce different versions of ATMs, the location of the sensor within the ATM is not subject to standardization requirements. In the past, the varying locations of the sensor within the ATM did not affect the ability of the ATM to sense the transaction card because the transaction card included a substantially opaque surface, such that any portion of the opaque transaction card could interrupt the IRED emission and activate the insert phototransistor. However, more recently, to provide a unique image, and to meet consumer demand, companies have attempted to develop transparent or translucent transaction cards. The use of a transparent card would often not activate the insert phototransistor because the IRED emission would not sufficiently reflect off of a transparent surface, so the radiation would simply travel through the card and become detected by the phototransistor. The machine, therefore, could not detect the presence of the card, and often jammed the equipment.
In an attempt to solve this problem, companies have printed opaque areas onto transparent cards in an effort to provide an opaque area to activate the input sensors on ATMs. However, due to the aforementioned variations in the location of the sensor in many ATMs, the use of limited opaque areas on a transparent card did not allow the card to activate the sensor in a sufficient number of ATMs. Alternatively, companies attempted to incorporate a lens onto a transaction card in an effort to redirect the LED light. However, during the card manufacture process, which often involves substantial pressure and heat, the lensing surface would be disrupted or destroyed. As such, a need exists for a transparent or translucent transaction card which is capable of activating an input sensor, wherein the input sensor may interface the card in a variety of locations.
Furthermore, during the card fabrication process, the cards must be detected on the assembly line in order to accurately count the number of cards produced during a predetermined time interval. To count the cards, typical card fabrication assembly lines include counters with LED sensors, similar to the ATM sensors, which count the cards based upon the reflection of the LED light beam off of the opaque card surface. The production of transparent transaction cards suffers from similar limitations as ATM devices in that the LED beam does not reflect or is not sufficiently absorbed from a transparent surface. Thus, a transparent card is needed that can be produced on existing assembly lines. Similar problems exist when cards are punched to final dimensions.
Although existing systems may allow for the identification and detection of articles, most contain a number of drawbacks. For example, identification features based on UV, visible light detection, etc. are sometimes difficult to view, often require certain lighting requirements and typically depend on the distance between the article and the detection device. Additionally, the use of certain types of plastic, paper or other material which contain the identification mark may be limited by the particular identification device. For example, opaque materials typically deactivate the phototransistors in ATM's by blocking light in both the visible (near IR) and far IR light regions. Furthermore, the incorporation of a detection or authentication feature into a card product requires a separate material or process step during the card fabrication process. The incorporation of a new material or process step often requires expensive modifications to current equipment or new equipment and often extends the time for fabricating the card product.